


It's Good to be King

by Moiraine



Series: Brotherly Love [1]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiraine/pseuds/Moiraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Then <em>rise</em>,” Loki quipped, “and let me serve you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Good to be King

**Author's Note:**

> _Brotherly Love_ is a collection of one-shots and outtakes involving the Loki/Thor pairing, and is a collaboration between AccursedSpatula and myself. Some of the works are simply stand alone, and some will come from ongoing stories we have. Each chapter will be marked to let readers know what it is.
> 
>  _It's Good to be King_ is an idea I tossed about for the story _Whipping Boy_ , but ultimately discarded it for use within the story itself. I still wanted to use the idea, so it became an outtake. It can be read as a stand alone without having read the story.

The halls of the palace were quiet and deserted as Thor wandered them. It wasn’t often that he couldn’t sleep, but on those nights—like tonight—he found that simply walking soothed him, if not tired him out enough to get a few hours of sleep in. He frequently wandered to different parts of palace he didn’t visit during the day, or didn’t see without multitudes of people around.

The mead halls were cavernous spaces, eerie when empty, and his footsteps echoed back at him in the quiet. Places of joy and revelry were now unnaturally silent and still. The kitchens, with their banked fires, warm and close despite their size. The lingering scents of hundreds, thousands, millions of meals hanging in the air, and if he were lucky, loaves of fresh bread or still-warm pies set out on sideboards. The library, too, he ventured into, the smell of leather and parchment oddly comforting. And with no one around, he felt free to indulge his curiosity and poke through tomes he would have never have looked at in the daylight.

His favorite place to go, though he didn’t go often, was the throne room. As always, a pair of guards stood before the great doors, and they greeted their prince silently with nods of their heads. Thor dismissed them with a casual wave, and they went. The halls were safe and secure, and they stood vigil more out of custom than from any true need, so they were quick to comply with Thor’s wordless request for privacy. Thor pushed the doors open, the solids slabs of metal yielding silently on well-oiled hinges to his prodigious strength.

A handful of torches burned at intervals, bathing the great room in a dim glow, except near the throne itself, where extra torches were always lit. Thor smiled to himself. It had been decreed long ago that never should the throne of Asgard be bathed in shadow, and so ancient magic ensured that the torches that burned there would never darken. They had cast their warm, flickering, smokeless light continually ever since, for as long as Thor could remember.

He approached the throne at an angle. Though he’d never admit, walking directly up to it, gazing at the planes and angles of hammered gold set high on the dais intimidated him, just a bit, even without his father seated there. He mounted the steps of the dais from the side, the thick leather soles of his boots tapping softly against the stone, until he stood next to the throne. It was nothing more than a chair, really. A grand chair, a glorious chair, true, but with no power other than what it represented. Yet it was the most coveted seat in Asgard.

As if the throne was what bestowed power. As if anyone could sit there and be king simply because they did so.

Thor reached out to run reverent fingers over the detailed surface. His father’s throne. For years, he’d watched his father deliver both incredible and terrible things from this place. Odin was strong enough, wise enough to sit here and rule well. And someday, Thor would follow him. Once he may have thought himself ready for that, but he knew better now. He was no longer quite so arrogant and foolhardy as he’d once been, but he knew he still had many years to go before he was ready to assume the throne. There would be many trials yet before his father judged him fit.

Still….

He glanced around the throne room, even though he knew no one was watching, and slipped onto the throne. The metal was cool through his clothes, and the seat was surprisingly comfortable. Perhaps not after hours of sitting in it, but it was just fine for these brief, occasional times.

Thor sat back, lays his arms along the edges, allowing his hands to curl over the ends. They were the perfect length. Easing back a bit more, he braced his legs slightly apart and sat up straight. He _felt_ powerful up here. Moreover, it felt _right_. A small smile crept across his face as he enjoyed the private illusion that he actually was king.

“I would say it looks good on you, but that wouldn’t be quite right, now would it?”

The quiet voice startled Thor, and he jerked to attention, looking down and to the right as Loki padded silently out of the shadows. A flush rose on his cheeks and then spread down his neck at having been caught. But Loki didn’t mock him. Instead he just looked at Thor, his head cocked slightly to one side, and odd expression on his face.

“I was just…you know….” Thor trailed off, gesturing vaguely with his hands. Loki smiled slightly.

“I know,” he replied, traces of humor coloring his voice. He stepped closer, coming more fully into the soft light. “As I was saying, it suits you. You look good on it, Thor.”

Another few steps forward, until he stood at the very bottom of the stairs looking up at his brother. “Not as good as you do on my cock, but still.”

Thor gasped, his eyes flying open wide and darting toward the doors. Shut, and no one else was in the room. But for Loki to have uttered the words _out loud_ , in the _throne room_. “Loki,” he hissed. “You shouldn’t—”

“Be still, Thor,” Loki murmured, coming up a step. “Not only are the doors closed and _locked_ , but no sound will travel beyond these walls.” Another step. “Or have you forgotten that I hide us from Heimdall’s prying gaze?”

“I—” Thor relaxed, slumping back into his seat. Yes, he had forgotten for a moment. His brother’s magic protected them, and he knew that Loki would never let what they had get out to hurt him.

Loki chuckled and came up another step. He wasn’t advancing particularly fast, but he was being very deliberate, much like a predator stalking its prey. Thor shivered slightly in anticipation, wondering what Loki would do when he reached the top of the dais.

“What do you imagine when you sit there, I wonder,” Loki mused, taking two steps this time before he stopped to regard Thor curiously. “Do you imagine yourself as king?” A long pause followed the question before Loki raised one inky brow. “I asked you a question, Thor.”

“Yes,” Thor muttered, the flush that had been subsiding rising once more.

“Hmm. Thor, King, ruler of all Asgard.” He took another stair, and his head was now level with the dais. “Do you think of what it would be like to have all that power? To speak and have all follow your commands?”

Thor allowed himself a smile. “I do. I would know what it’s like to be you every once in a while, Brother.”

Loki’s smile widened triumphantly for a moment before his gaze narrowed again. “Do you picture this hall full of people swearing fealty to you?”

Nodding, Thor said, “Yes.”

“And you picture them kneeling at your feet?” Loki moved as he spoke, now no more than three or four stairs below Thor, and Thor’s breath caught as he suddenly realized where Loki was going with this.

“Your subjects,” Loki continued. “Your companions. Your friends. Why, even Mother and Father, all taking a knee before you.”

He mounted the final stair, and Thor realized why Loki’s approach has been so silent—he was barefoot. And now that he was closer, Thor could see that his brother was dressed much more simply than he usually was, in a simple pair of loose pants and a loose tunic over that. The corners of his mouth curled as he stepped forward, directly in front of Thor.

“And even me, Thor. When that day comes, I, too, will kneel before you, will swear my allegiance and to _obey_ your every word.”

Blood pounded hot and thick through Thor’s body with every beat of his heart. He could hear it in his ears, and the flush on his cheeks didn’t fade, but spread to accompany the tightening in his groin.

“You like that idea, don’t you?” Thor licked his lips and nodded. “Say it,” Loki commanded, his voice dropping to a low hiss. “ _Tell me_.”

Thor groaned, the sound low and resonating in the empty chamber. “I want you, Loki,” he said. “I want you on your knees before me.”

Loki was no longer smiling. In the space of a breath, he’d stripped his tunic from himself in a graceful movement, dropping it behind him carelessly as he stepped forward. He padded toward Thor, bare to the waist. The torchlight played over his lean frame, and Thor found he loved the way it looked. The soft, flickering light warmed Loki’s skin, casting it in a golden hue rather than his normal marble paleness. It struck his body in such a way that it emphasized the muscle and sinew, defining them in a way Thor had never seen before. He longed to reach out and touch them, but held himself back, playing the game Loki was so masterfully setting up for him.

Finally, Loki stood directly before him, and Thor unconsciously parted his legs obscenely wide, the gesture unmistakable. With a hungry look in his green eyes, Loki dropped silently to his knees. He leaned forward until his face was exactly level with the bulge in Thor’s pants.

“Then _rise_ ,” Loki quipped, “and let me serve you.”

Thor groaned, his pants now uncomfortably tight, and moaned again when Loki leaned forward and mouthed at his cock through the material. Even with the cloth in the way, Thor could feel the strong press of Loki’s tongue, the occasional pressure of his teeth, their sharpness dulled so that the sensation wasn’t painful. Loki broke the contact for a moment to sweep his eyes up. “Take your shirt off,” he said, before lowering his mouth and sucking hard at the head of Thor’s cock.

It was hard to keep his hips still as Loki worked, but Thor did, and pulled off his shirt with scrabbling hands. Unsure of where to put his hands—and he _longed_ to bury them in Loki’s black hair, but didn’t think he has allowed, at least not until Loki said—Thor gripped the arms of the throne again and held on tightly. It was wonderful, the feel of Loki’s mouth on him, dampening the crotch of his pants with his saliva, but soon it grew to be too much and not enough. He wanted more, wanted to feel skin against skin, and he squirmed, fighting to keep still.

Loki pulled back slowly, looking up at his brother with a knowing smirk. “Like that, do you?” Thor nodded. He did. He loved it. But it was usually him performing the service for Loki, not the other way around. His brother saved this particular delight for when Thor had pleased him or done especially well.

Thor wondered what he’d done to earn it tonight.

Chuckling softly, Loki shifted back and bit, and then one at a time, lifted Thor’s feet to he could slide his boots off. Then he moved forward again, reaching the laces of Thor’s pants and undoing them with deft fingers. Without needing to be prompted, Thor raised himself so Loki could slide them down and off his legs, sighing as his erection was finally freed from the restricting cloth to jut out from his body, thick, red and swollen.

With a swipe of his tongue over dry lips, Loki _crawled_ forward once more, placing a hand on each of Thor’s thighs and shoving them apart. Thor’s breath caught in anticipation, but Loki didn’t touch his cock again, instead laying his cheek against Thor’s thigh, gazing at it, so close that Thor thought his brother must be going cross-eyed.

Thor moaned in frustration and let his head thump back against the throne. He felt the muscles in Loki’s cheek shift as his brother smiled. “You want this so badly, don’t you, Thor?” Loki teased, the breath from each word ghosting over hot flesh.

“ _Yes_.”

“Then command me.” Green eyes flickered up to meet blue ones. “You are king, and I your vassal. _Command me_.”

Thor nearly whimpered with the wave of lust that surged through him. He straightened slightly in the throne, trying to make himself more imposing, trying to fill the role Loki had given him for this. A deep breath steadied him, and he tried to school his features into a more impassive mask, though he knew his cheeks were flushed with want, that his eyes were as wide with lust as Loki’s, if not more so.

Another breath, and he was able to speak. “Suck my cock.”

And Loki did.

The first touch was no more than a neat, small lick across the exposed head, gone almost before Thor could feel it. Then a second, more lingering stroke, the tip if Loki’s tongue flirting playfully with the slit. The third time Loki’s head dipped down, it was in earnest, sliding his lips over Thor’s cock to engulf the head completely. At the same time, one hand circled the base of Thor’s cock to keep his steady. And, Thor realized, as he groaned and the hand tightened, to keep him from coming before Loki was ready.

Loki worked slowly, sliding up and down, taking a little more of Thor’s length with every pass. His tongue fluttered and stroked as he moved, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked. Thor watched, rapt, as he brother’s lips, red, swollen and stretched over his girth, came closer and closer to the golden curls of Thor’s groin, until finally, with a deep breath and an even deeper swallow, Loki’s nose brushed against the taut skin of his abdomen. For just a moment, Loki held there, his lips pressed to his own fingers still encircling the base of Thor’s cock. Then he swallowed, and swallowed again, and Thor went rigid, the muscles in his legs tensing and jumping with the strain of not moving. He cried out, a broken, strangled sound.

“ _Loki_ ,” he gasped, wondering how his brother could even still _breathe_ at that point. “Loki, please, I—” He broke off as Loki hummed, the vibrations too much for Thor, and as the muscles of Loki’s throat squeezed around his length once more, his hips bucked uncontrollably. Had Loki not been preventing him, he would have come right then.

His brother moved back, Thor’s cock sliding from his mouth with a loud, obscene _pop_. It was a relief and an agony all at once, Thor needing the reprieve, yet at the same time he never wanted to lose the sensation of Loki’s mouth and throat working around him. He panted harshly, eyes closed tightly, vaguely aware he was making small begging sounds and that Loki was gently stroking the thigh he’d been gripping.

“Undone so easily, my dear brother,” he crooned. “It would be a shame if you gave in so easily, though you seem pleased with my efforts."

“Very pleased,” Thor whispered, aware on some level that Loki was still playing his game, that he was enjoying the fantasy that had more than a few grains of truth.

“Then perhaps your humble servant has earned a reward?"

Thor smiled and gave a half laugh. Humble and his brother were not two things he’d normally put together, unless of course they involved Loki humbling Thor _himself_. He cracked his eyes open, enjoying the sight of his brother’s slightly disheveled countenance. Loki might be in charge, might be controlling this, but that didn’t mean he was unaffected.

“Ask, and if it is within my power to do so, I shall grant it,” Thor answered, attempting to put as much authority and regality into his tone as he could. Loki grinned broadly and stood, revealing the sizable erection tenting the front of his pants. With no shame, he loosened the tie and slipped them down his hips until they pooled on the floor around his ankles. He stepped free of them, and stood between Thor’s naked thighs, almost close enough to touch.

“I want you to fuck me.”

“Loki….” The name was little more than a breath as Thor reached for his brother. He wanted Loki in his arms, wanted to feel his smooth skin beneath his fingers, wanted to touch the planes and curves and dips of his body. Loki came forward easily, sliding gracefully onto Thor’s lap. He tucked his legs over Thor’s, so that each knee rested between Thor’s thighs and the sides of the throne. Thor winced inwardly as seeing how wide Loki was splayed, his own hips giving a sympathetic pang, but Loki showed no sign of discomfort.

Almost reverently, Thor cupped Loki’s jaw, bringing his brother’s face down to kiss him, gently and thoroughly. For long minutes, they did just that, kissing and licking into each other’s mouths, the occasional brush of their cocks adding a delightful frisson to the embrace.

Thor’s hands slipped from Loki’s face into his hair, finally running his fingers through the silky black locks like he’d wanted to when Loki was sucking his cock. Loki murmured something and moved to kiss Thor’s cheek, then his jaw, then the spot just below his ear, his own hands running over Thor’s chest, stopping to tease and tweak his nipples.

A particularly hard pinch had him hissing slightly, and then returning the favor. When Loki squirmed in his lap at the touch, grinding their cocks together more firmly for a moment, Thor shuddered. He slipped his hands around Loki’s back and then down to his ass, kneading the flesh to the small sounds of pleasure Loki made. He’d meant to pull Loki closer, to begin preparing him, but when his fingers dipped between Loki’s cheeks, they touched something slick and he drew his hand back, startled.

The torchlight glinted off the oil glistening on the tips of his fingers and he looked at Loki in surprise. He’d planned this. He’d planned each and every moment, knowing what it would lead to, and he’d prepared himself before he even came to the throne room.

“Does that please you, my king?” Loki murmured throatily into his ear. “Does it please you to know that I lay in my bed, readying myself for you? Shall I tell you what I did? How I played with myself, how I thrust my fingers inside, how I rode my hand to completion just so I would be ready to take you now?”

As he spoke, Thor moved his hand back, playing with Loki’s hole for a moment before slipping a finger inside. Loki was practically _dripping_ with oil, and there was little resistance as Thor moved first one, then two, then three fingers inside him. “Loki,” he grated. “Oh, fuck, _Loki_!”

“Now, Thor,” Loki ordered, his own voice just the littlest bit strained. “Take me now.” He moved to try and line himself up and sink down, but Thor grabbed his hips roughly and held him. Loki’s eyebrows raised slightly.

“When I am king,” Thor began, then had to stop and clear his throat. “When I am king, you will be my advisor, my counsel, will you not?”

“Yes….” Loki drew the word out, clearly wondering where Thor was going with this.

Thor lifted his brother, and though Loki was by no means a small man, despite his relative size to Thor, Thor moved him easily, the muscles in his arms flexing as he deftly turned Loki around.

“Then you should see what I see, Brother,” he murmured in Loki’s ear once his brother’s back lay flush against his chest. “For when I sit here, you will ever be at my side, not kneeling at my feet.”

Loki leaned his head back, resting it on Thor’s shoulder, and turned his face to suck noisily at his neck. His left arm came up to wrap around Thor’s head and he buried his hand in his hair.

“Thor,” he breathed, and Thor heard the note of longing, of want in it. He smiled and lifted Loki until the tip of his cock nudged at his brother’s slick entrance. Then he pressed Loki’s hips down, inch by inch, until he was fully seated in his brother. They moaned in unison, and Thor could feel the fine tremors running through Loki’s body.

Loki moved first, trying to slide his feet back so that he could gain the leverage needed to lift himself up. But again Thor stopped him, this time by slipping his hands under Loki’s thighs and moving them until he cupped the back of his knees.

“What are you—” Loki started to ask, but broke off with a gasp as Thor lifted his knees, _spread_ them, and then dropped his legs over the arms of the throne. He was stretched wide, obscenely so, every part of him open and exposed, and Thor wondered if it was too much. This couldn’t be exactly comfortable for Loki, and he could feel the muscles and tendons of Loki’s inner thighs tensed with the strain of being held so widely apart. Apprehensively, Thor waited him Loki to tell him it was too much, that he didn’t want this.

But all Loki did was draw a few deep breaths and then relaxed back into Thor. “Bastard,” he whispered affectionately. “This means you’ll have to do all the work, you know.”

“I know,” Thor said and grasped Loki’s hips once more, this time raising him up until only the head of his cock was still inside Loki and then sliding his brother back down. Loki moaned, helpless in Thor’s grip.

“Again,” he pleaded.

Gladly, Thor complied, setting a rhythm and gradually speeding up. Loki’s hand in his hair tightened, pulling, while his other scrabbled for purchase on Thor’s arm, his waist, he leg. He groaned each time Thor filled him, whimpered with loss each time Thor lifted him up, leaving him empty.

Thor knew that feeling well, the loss of the delicious fullness, the hollow feeling one was left with until one was filled again.  So he gave Loki what Loki needed, leaning forward to bite and suck at Loki’s neck and shoulders, leaving dark lovemarks to bloom on his pale skin.

Loki clenched around Thor during on particularly hard bite, and Thor growled, moving Loki more roughly. As he did, he realized through the haze of lust that he was literally fucking himself with Loki’s body, his brother’s form little more than something for Thor to use to pleasure himself.

The thought was too much, and he slammed Loki down savagely, fingers digging deep into his hips. He shuddered against Loki’s back, hips thrusting minutely as he held Loki tightly against him, his seed spurting deep into Loki as he came. In his arms, Loki squirmed and whined, twisting, trying to find his own relief, and lifting a heavy hand from Loki’s hip, Thor groped for his brother’s erection.

Loki’s cock was hot in his hand, damp from where beads of precome had leaked out and run down it. Thor stroked him a few times, but quickly realized his hand wasn’t quite slick enough. So he let go, his hand sneaking down to fondle his brother’s balls for moment before continuing to where they were still joined. He was beginning to soften inside Loki, but there were still copious amounts of oil where their bodies met, and small traces of his semen beginning to leak out. He ran his hand through the mix of fluids around his brother’s entrance, going to far as to slip a finger in beside his own cock. Loki _mewled_ and bucked and Thor quickly brought his now slick hand back up to tend to his brother.

It didn’t take much. Thor fisted his brother’s cock, stroking firmly from base to tip several times, his thumb swiping over the leaking slit at the top. He was just setting a steady pace when Loki tensed and came with a hoarse cry, his seed shooting up a bit before leaking down over Thor’s hand. Thor held Loki until he’d stopping coming, until his breathing had even out to a degree, and then carefully lifted his brother’s legs back over the arms of the throne.

For a long time, they simply sat there, Loki quiescent in Thor’s arms, until the sweat on their skin dried and the come turned sticky. Loki murmured only a half-hearted protest when his brother finally lifted him free and stood, setting Loki back down on the grand seat. He made no protest at all when Thor dressed him and combed his fingers gently through his hair to straighten it.

Loki reached out to where Thor now knelt before him. “Such good care you take of me, Brother.”

“I love you,” Thor said simply, shrugging.

Loki’s eyes lidded and he brushed his thumb over Thor’s lips. “And I you.” Then his mouth quirked slightly. “Might I suggest you put your clothes on as well? And while you’re doing that, I’ll take care of the throne. I doubt Father would be pleased if we left it like this.”

Thor chuckled and did as Loki bid him. By the time he was done putting on his last boot, the gleaming, golden throne was pristine once more.

“Good night, Thor,” Loki murmured, descending the stairs to melt back into the shadows once more, where his magic would doubtlessly take him back to his own room. Thor whispered his own good night to the empty air, and made his more mundane trip back to his quarters. A cloth and clean water took care of the remnants of their lovemaking, and he slid between his sheets, knowing he would sleep now.

And when, a short while later, someone else slipped in beside him, he smiled.


End file.
